La conejita con caperucita roja y los 7 caperucine
by Duck Pat - 05
Summary: En esta historia Cream y 5 amigos más son repartidores de correo y la casa de Cream en donde envian paquetes y cosas así. Tails está en una manada y tiene que traer al grupo para la cena. ¡Dejen Rewiev si quieren que la continúe!


La conejita con caperucita roja

Y

Los siete caperucines

Había una vez una conejita que vivía en una linda cabaña en medio del bosque con su mamá.

Ella estaba en la puerta de su casa hablando con su madre.

Crema caperucita roja quiero que entregues estos paquetes a la señorita Maria Mariposa.

Si mamá.- tomó el paquete.-

Recuerda caperucita hagan lo que hagan no hablen con extraños y menos con lobos.

Si mamá, no hablaré con lobos.

La conejita se fue saltando como el animal que es… Perdón quise decir… solo saltaba.

Fue saltando hacia la montaña donde llamaría a sus amigos.

- Aspiró aire.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Amigos con caperucitas salgan ya!

Luego de ese grito salieron de todos lados niños y niñas con caperuzas de colores.

Tenía siete amiguitos un mapache de caperuza blanca, un oso de caperuza naranja, un chanchito de caperuza marrón , un gatito de caperuza violeta, una ardilla de caperuza amarilla y un castor de caperuza rosa - ¿escuché a caso tu llamado?- dijo el oso.

Si, debemos entregar estos paquetes a la señorita Maria Mariposa.

En marcha.- dijo el mapache.

El viaje fue un poco largo pero llegaron a valle mágico, se dirigieron a una casa con forma de flor enana, tocaron la puerta y salió una hermosa mariposa con alas enormes.

Señorita Mariposa Maria trajimos paquetes para usted.- dijo en chanchito.

Gracias caperucines.

Por favor firme estos papeles.- dijo la ardilla.

Maria tuvo que firmar 8 papeles.

A dios señorita Maria.- dijo Crema.

¡Soy señora!

¿Por qué nunca vi a su esposo?- preguntó el mapache.

¡Eso no te importa!

Me da miedo.- dijo el gatito.

No vemos señorita Maria.- dijo el castor.

¡¡Soy señora!

Mientras Crema iba con sus amigos caperucines les contaré lo de este grupo.

Son un team de amigos que le sirven a la gente enviando correo. La madre de Crema trabaja en su casa como cartera casera.

Los niños le ayudan con los paquetes y cartas o los llevan a las personas.

Últimamente la familia de Crema está escasa de dinero por eso la conejita se esfuerza tanto por entregar las cosas que su mamá le da.

Había alguien que los espiaba entre unos arbustos, parecía muy amigable pero se notaba preocupado.

Era un zorrito que se sentaba pensativo mirándolos.

Unos ojos azules obscuros lo observaban amenazantes, salió de su escondite pero el zorro no se daba cuenta.

Su apariencia era fría y tenebrosa con grandes y filosos dientes.

Con su larga cola gris rozó la cara de este pequeño.

¿Ah? ¡Aaah!- lo miró bien.- Oh, eres tú.- dijo tímidamente.

Bueno Colas, mi pequeño Colas ¿cómo te va?- dijo este.

Oh,… bien Darkness.

Darkness es un lobo malo que asusta a cualquiera.

Llegó el momento de nuestro plan tan planeado ¿estás listo?

Es que… no estoy seguro de esto me da miedo.

Colas, los lobos no tienen miedo.- se sentó a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

Ya sabes como me siento con esto.

Ayayay, ya te lo dije un millón de veces. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Colas.

¿Y qué eres?

Un lobo.

¿Y los lobos que hacen?

Comen animales y personas.

¿Y?

Nunca retroceden.

¿Lo ves? Si eres un lobo, a todos nos asusta la primera vez para cazar pero ¡oye! Esta es una presa fácil. Ellos no tienen oportunidad.

¿Y si lo hago mal?

¡No lo harás mal!- se paró gritándole y el grito lo empujó a Colas haciéndolo rodar y chocar contra un árbol.

Darkness se acercó a él enojado, Colas quería escapar pero lo atrapó de las colas, este chico dio un gritito de niña (porque aún no tiene voz de hombre). Lo puso cabeza abajo.

Escucha Colas, la manada está muriendo de hambre y me mandaron a entrenarte.- se le acercó más con esa cara de asesino y de ojos azules.

- Me tomé las molestias de llevarte hasta aquí abajo, ¡¿sabes lo que me costó bajar desde la montaña hasta valle feliz!

Lo siento.- dijo temblando.

¡No lo sientas! Solo has lo que te encargaron yo ya hice mi parte ahora te toca a ti. No querrás enfrentar las consecuencias… ¿sabes cuáles son las consecuencias?- de sus guantes salieron garras afiladas color negro y se las puso delante de la cara de Colas.

¡Está bien está bien! Los- los traeré, los traeré.

Darkness lo miró con superioridad seria y lo soltó cayendo cabeza abajo.

El lobo se acercó de nuevo a su cara.

No nos falles, ¿te acuerdas del plan?

Aja, aja.

Usa esto y hazlo.- le tiró una sábana azul.

Colas se paró y la sostuvo, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era una caperuza azul.

Se la puso, colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, miró a ambos lados y se desapareció.

Después de caminar un rato descubrió donde estaban los 6 niños con caperuzas de colores, estaban almorzando en ronda.

Colas se fue de ahí antes de que lo vieran, buscó la casa de correo que era la de Crema, se acercó con cautela y se pegó a la pared de piedras y madera y se deslizó sobre ella hasta llegar a una ventana.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos la caperuza un paquete del tamaño de su mano, abrió la ventana y lo introdujo allí.

Rápidamente se fue corriendo.

Crema y los demás terminaron su almuerzo y fueron directamente a la "cabaña postal" así la llamaban.

La mamá de Crema vio que ya no había nada en su mesa.

Parece que se acabaron las cartas y los paquetes, ¿eh?- miró el suelo y levantó de allí mismo un paquete pequeño.

No me acuerdo de este, bueno Crema seguro que lo llevará.- leyó el lugar.- "Villa nevada" curioso jamás oí hablar de él.

Alguien tocó la puerta la señora fue a abrir y eran "Los caperucines".

Hola niños ¿les molesta entregar el último paquete?

No señora, para eso estamos aquí.- dijo el mapache con caperuza blanca.

Que bien tomen.

La coneja le entregó al mapache el paquetito y serró la puerta.

¿A dónde hay que ir?- preguntó el chanchito.

Aquí dice Villa nevada.

¿Dónde es eso?- preguntó la ardilla.

Espero que sea tranquilo.- dijo el gatito.

Disculpen.

Se dieron vuelta a ver quién era esa voz misteriosa. Y ahí estaba el tímido Colas con caperuza.

¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó el castor.

Mi nombre es Colas y escuché que dijeron algo de un paquete y yo…

Si hablábamos de un paquete ¿y qué?- dijo la ardilla.- No te importa lo que hagamos no es tu problema.

¡Amarelle eso no fue muy educado!- la chilló Crema.

¡Amarelle reaccionó bien!- dijo el castor.- ¡ Es un extraño y nunca lo he visto!

¡Ros!- lo chilló Crema.- Aunque sea nuevo aquí debemos ser buenos con él, seguro se perdió.

No, no me perdí quiero ser de su grupo.

…………. ¡Jajajajajajajaja!- se reían todos menos Crema.

¿Qué? ¿dije algo gracioso?

Nosotros estamos bien así, no queremos a nadie más.- dijo el chanchito.

Si, no queremos perdedores.- dijo el mapache.

Vamonos de aquí tenemos que buscar un mapa para ver donde está Villa nevada.- dijo el oso.

COlas se sentía muy rechazado ero pensó rápido.

¡Yo se donde queda Villa nevada!

Aunque estaban lejos escucharon a Colas y se detuvieron.

Una ronda.- dijo Crema.

Discutieron un poco pero llegaron a un acuerdo.

El castor se acercó a él.

Llegamos a un acuerdo…….. serás parte del grupo, siempre y cuando nos lleves aya.

Eeh ¡claro!

¡Viva!- dijeron todos.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó Crema.

Mi nombre es… Colas… Colas caperuza azul.

Yo soy Crema caperucita roja.

Él es Boris caperuza blanca, es el más veloz.

Hola.- dijo el mapache.

Él es Narmín caperuza naranja, es muy fuerte.

Puedo levantar tres piedras gigantes o más.- dijo el oso.

Él es Mourise caperuza marrón, tiene gran olfato.

Todo lo que huelo lo como.- dijo el chanchito.

Él es Valentín caperuza violeta, es tímido pero puede ver por la noche mejor que todos juntos.

Miau, si escapo bien de los depredadores.- dijo el gatito.

Ella es Amarelle caperuza amarilla, es la más inteligente y astuta.

Amarelle no dijo nada, solo miró mal a Colas, casi taa mal como Darkness.

- Él es Ros caperuza rosa, es un excelente nadador

- Soy capaz de nadar por una catarata del lado contrario.- dijo el castor.

- Y yo soy Crema caperucita roja, soy amigable con cualquiera.

- Es un placer conocerlos.- dijo Colas contento.

- ¿En qué te especializas tú?- preguntó el oso.

- Bueno yo…

- ¿Eres veloz?- dijo Boris.- No puedes ser más veloz que yo.

- No lo creo.

- ¿Puedes ver en la oscuridad?- preguntó Valentín.

- Eeh…

- ¿Nadas perfectamente?

- No lo creo…

- ¿No eres el más inteligente, no?- dijo Amarelle tomándolo del cuello de la caperuza.

-¡No!

- ¿Olisqueas?- dijo Mourise.

- ¿Trepas?- dijo Narmín.

- ¡Noooo!

- ¿Entonces qué sabes hacer?- dijo Crema.

- ¡Puede que sepa un poco de todo!- gritó con orgullo.-¡ Puedo ser pequeño pero aún tengo algo más grande!

¿Qué?- preguntó Boris.

¿Qué es?- preguntó Mourise.

Toods estaban emocionados.

¡Soy temido, soy insuperable! ¡ Tan solo me ven y salen corriendo por mi peligrosidad!

Valentín se desmayó.

Colas se paró como un animal sobre una parte elevada del césped y lo miraban con admiración.

Soy Colas…- puso mirada y voz misteriosa.- ¡El lobo! ¡Auuuuuuuuuu!- gritaba a la luz del sol.

Los demás lo miraban.

¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! – se hechazo todos a reír incluso Valentín cuando despertó.

¿De qué se ríen?

¡Tú no puedes ser un lobo!- dijo Amarelle riendo.

¡No te pareces a uno!- dijo Crema riendo.

Colas se enojó.

Bueno basta de burlas.- dijo Carmín.- Oye lobo, ¿cuál es el camino?

¡Por aquí síganme!

Colas se iba en cuatro patas y los demás se reía. Él volvió a ver que pasaba y se seguían riendo. Se enojó más.

¿Cómo será este viaje? ¿Cómo funcionará el plan de Drakness el lobo? Aventuras y más les esperan que los unirán.

Continuará…

Proyecto Clara. Por cierto Darkness significa oscuridad y realmente existe, si no busque el la página de Tai martail, pero les digo que la vi y era un asco.


End file.
